Versailles
center|650px| Versailles Versalles Versailles (o Versailles -Philarmonic Quintet-'''en Estados Unidos) es una banda visual kei formada en 2007. Su estilo se caracteriza por el uso de vestidos y atuendos de estilo Rococó, además de una elaborada construcción musical, solemne y emotiva, a la vez melódica y pesada. El concepto de '''Versailles es descrito por sus miembros como la búsqueda del “absoluto youshikibi ''(belleza de forma) sonoro y el uso de extremos estéticos”. Historia '2007: Formación' En marzo de 2007, Versailles fue formada por Kamijo (ex miembro de Lareine), Hizaki (ex Sulfuric Acid) y Jasmine You (ex Jyakkura). Más tarde Teru (ex Aikaryuu) y Yuki (ex Sugar Trip), recomendados por el thumb|262px Rockmaykan en Tokyo, se unieron a la banda. ''Hizaki, Jasmine You y Teru habían tocado previamente juntos como parte del Hizaki Grace Project. El día 30 del mismo mes se anuncian los detalles de la banda, posteriormente liberan su primer material a través de internet, lanzan una página MySpace en inglés y sostienen algunas entrevistas con la prensa extranjera. Versailles hace su primera aparición en un espectáculo en junio 23, seguido de su primera actuación en junio 24. En estas fechas distribuyen también su primer sencillo y DVD “The Revenant Choir”. La banda firma un contrato con la disquera CLJ Records y lanza su primer album Lyrical Sympathy en octubre 31 tanto en Japón como en Europa. Su canción “The Love from a Dead Orchestra” también aparece en un álbum de compilación por Sony BMG, llamado Tokyo Rock City. '2008: Noble' thumb|left|262pxEn 2008, Versailles hace sus primeras apariciones en Europa y Estados Unidos. En Marzo y Abril, la banda se presenta cooperativamente con Matenrou Opera alrededor de Europa. Versailles fue luego invitada por Tainted Reality para dar shows en Mayo 30 en el Project A-Kon en Dallas, Texas y en la Knitting Factoryel3 de junio en Los Ángeles California, con esto debutan en Estados Unidos. El concierto del Project A-Kon''atrajo más de 3 mil personas y en el siguiente las localidades quedaron agotadas. El 9 de Julio de 2008, ''Versailles lanza digitalmente su primer álbum, Noble, exclusivamente en los portales internacionales de iTunes Music Store. A esto le siguió el lanzamiento del CD en Japón en Julio 16 y después el 30 de Julio el lanzamiento internacional. La disquera japonesa de Versailles anunció en Agosto 19 del 2008 que recibieron una notificación de un artista estadounidense que ya usaba el nombre de “Versailles”. La banda se vio obligada a crear un nuevo nombre promocional para proceder con su nueva gira en Estados Unidos, por ello invitaron a sus fans a enviar ideas y propuestas. En septiembre 14 de 2008 la banda anuncia en su sitio web que su nuevo nombre para los EEUU sería “'Versailles –Philharmonic Quintet-'“, mientras mantendrían el nombre original en otros países. La canción “Prince” fue la primera liberada bajo el nuevo nombre y estuvo disponible para descarga gratuita. '2009: De Indie a Major' El 23 de diciembre en una conferencia en el C.C. Lemon Hall Kamijo anuncia que Versailles firmará con Warner Music Japan tanto nacional como internacionalmente. Su single de debut, “Ascendead Master”, se libera el 24 de junio de 2009. Versailles toca su último tour como banda independiente, “The Fragment Collectors”, de Marzo 26 a Mayo 9. Eventos posteriores como “Anthology of Revolution” marcan sus conciertos finales, terminando con cinco noches consecutivas en el Meguro Rock May Kan. Su última presentación independiente fue el 21 de Junio de 2009. Poco después anuncian que no tendrán más presentaciones hasta el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum. 'Fallecimiento de Jasmine You' thumb|262pxEl 3 de agosto se anunció que Jasmine You suspendería temporalmente toda actividad musical debido a circunstancias no especificadas, ligadas a su salud y recuperación. Se anunció también que el nuevo álbum de Versailles estaba en las etapas finales de producción y que las pistas de bajo estaban siendo grabadas. En las primeras horas de agosto 9 de 2009, se reportó en el sitio oficial que Jasmine You había muerto. El anuncio traducido dice lo siguiente: 2009.8.9 Versailles Anuncio Urgente: Si bien ''Jasmine You '' se había tomado un tiempo para descansar debido a su precaria condición física, recibimos el reporte de que él falleció temprano en la mañana del 9 agosto. Debido a lo inesperado de la noticia, los miembros y el personal nos encontramos estupefactos y aún tratamos difícilmente de aceptarlo. Tan pronto como su familia sea notificada y reciba detalles y nosotros recibamos su permiso, notificaremos a los fans. Así mismo, a partir de este anuncio, les suplicamos nos permitan posponer toda actividad. '2010: Jubilee' Tras una presentación cancelada, Versailles se presenta en el V-Rock Festival '09 en octubre 25 de 2009. Yo de Matenrou Opera tocó como el bajista de respaldo. El 4 de enero de 2010, Versailles realizan la “Ceremonia en Memoria de Jasmine You ” en Shibuya O-East, donde ellos, Kaya y Matenrou Operasepresentan. Su álbum de debut major titulado “Jubilee” es liberado el 20 de Enero de 2010. También anuncian una gira mundial titulada Versailles World Tour 2010 Method of Inheritance, que inicia en febrero 28 de 2010 en Yokohama. Su bajista de soporte para la gira fue Masashi, miembro de Cosmo y de la banda en vivo de Közi. thumb|left|262pxLa parte japonesa de la gira terminó con dos conciertos finales, llamados “-Jubilee-”, una en Osaka en el Midou Kaikan en abril 18 y una en el JCB HalldeTokyo en abril 30 de 2010, estos conciertos fueron acompañados con un coro en vivo. Versailles luego viaja a América Latina y Europa antes de volver a Japón por un evento especial por el cumpleaños de Kamijo. La presentación “The Grand Final” de la gira tuvo lugar en septiembre 4 de 2010 en el C.C. Lemon Hall, algo del concierto fue luego transmitido en WOWOW. Ahí se anuncia que Masashi se uniría oficialmente a la banda como el nuevo bajista, dejando a Jasmine You''como un “miembro eterno”. Anunciaron también que las versiones en vivo de sus dos albums independientes, Lyrical Sympathy y ''Noble, serían liberadas en Septiembre 1 de 2010. Las canciones fueron grabadas el 23 de diciembre de 2008 al final del tour “Chateau de Versailles” en el C.C. Lemon Hall, en el mismo concierto que aparece en el DVD Chateau de Versailles. La versión Lyrical Sympathy -Live- contiene el bonus track “Sforzando –Versión Original-“ y Noble – Live no incluye “To The Chaos Inside” ni “Episode”. Su siguente sencillo se lanzó en tres versiones: dos ediciones limitadas (tipo A y B) y una edición regular. El sencillo titulado “Destiny –The Lovers-“, fue liberado en octubre 27 de 2010. A finales de noviembre, Panasonic transmitió un resumen de 15 minutos de uno de los conciertos de Versailles en 3D a más de 8 mil tiendas del país. El concierto fue la presentación “World Tour 2010 Method of Inheritance –Jubilee-“ grabada en el JCB Hall en abril de 2010. Algunos fans presenciaron una proyección exclusiva en 3D del concierto en el Centro Panasonic en Ariake, Japón de Noviembre 8 a 14. '2011: Presente' thumb|262pxEn enero de 2011 Versailles comenzó a estelarizar su propio drama de TV llamado Onegai Kanete Versailles(おねがいかなえてヴェルサイユ "Fulfill My Wish Versailles"). El show también cuenta con Rina Koike y se transmitió por el Manichi Broadcasting System y TV Kanagawa hasta marzo. La canción tema para el programa fue el single de Versailles “Philia”, liberado en marzo 15 de 2011. El álbum incluye “Vampire”, tema principal de la película Vampire Stories, para la que Kamijo produjo la música. 'Hiatus (pausa) a finales de 2012' Un anuncio importante de Versalles: estimado duradero y partidarios leales, nos gustaría anunciar que Versalles ha decidido detener todas las actividades por el cierre del año.Siendo nuestro quinto aniversario--y sin una partida de clara orientación hacia el futuro - hemos decidido fue en el mejor interés de la banda y la música, nuestro personal y partidarios, a fin de proseguir nuestra artística y metas personales fuera del marco actual, para detener a todas nuestras actividades por el fin de 2012.Desde el principio de la "Rosa" ha desempeñado un papel central, tanto temáticamente y simbólicamente, de Versalles. La "Rosa", que es también el título de la canción de su 5to aniversario único, es acerca de nacimiento, ser y ser - en definitiva, su historia al mundo.La banda lanzará su álbum de despedida el 26 de septiembre y gira nacional poco después. El 20 de diciembre, Versalles tendrá su broche de oro que se realiza en NHK Hall de Tokyo. 2016: REGRESO!! Versailles fans han esperado tres años para este anuncio, la banda estará de regreso.El 28 de diciembre, los miembros tenía una transmisión en vivo que informa los detalles sobre su regreso. Un vivo se llevará a cabo en el Zepp DiverCity en Tokio el 25 de junio de 2016 para celebrar el noveno aniversario de Versailles "y la" renovación completa "en vivo se llevará a cabo en el Anfiteatro Maihama el 7 de agosto. Además, se ha anunciado que un nuevo CD caerá bajo Warner Music Japan en el verano del próximo año. La banda recientemente resucitado Versalles acaba de revelar que su último álbum de grandes éxitos con sea a cabo 14 de septiembre en el Zepp Tokyo DiverCity." The Greatest Hits 2007-2016 " contará con re-grabado versiones de algunos de Versailles pistas más conocidas. También incluirá 2 nuevas canciones. La edición limitada vendrá con un DVD con la película documental The Road to Versailles Revival". El 14 de febrero de 2017, la banda se presentará en el prestigioso Nippon Budokan, un lugar conocido por su importancia en la trayectoria de la carrera de un artista. Es apropiado entonces que la banda lanzará un nuevo álbum titulado " Linaje ~ ~ Bara no Matsuei " en este concierto. El sabor de la nueva dirección de la banda se da a través de la liberación de sus 2 nuevas canciones Miembros *'Voz:'KAMIJO **: → 美辞麗句→ LAREINE→ NEW SODMY → LAREINE → Versailles, Node of Scherzo → Versailles → solo → Versailles *'HIZAKI' - Guitarra, Voces adicionales (2007-presente) **→ GARNET GRAVE → Crack brain → Schwardix Marvally → HIZAKI → SULFURIC ACID → HIZAKI Grace Project → Versailles, HIZAKI Grace Project, Node of Scherzo → Versailles → Jupiter → Versailles *'TERU' - Guitarra, Voces adicionales (2007-presente) **→ 藍華柳 → 藍華柳, HIZAKI Grace Project → Versailles → Jupiter → Versailles *'YUKI' - Batería (2007-presente) **→ amnion → THEPOD → Sugar Trip → alively sanctuary → Versailles → Jupiter → Versailles *'Masashi' - Bajo (2010-presente) **Diza wa-re → ALPHA → Ash → CRAZY Bom. (miembro de soporte) → Red Carpet → CODE → COSMO, Közi (miembro de soporte), Versailles → Jupiter → Miembro eterno *'Jasmine You' † - Bajo (2007.03.30 - 2009.08.09) **→ Jyakkura → HIZAKI Grace Project → Node of Scherzo → Versailles 'Apoyo' * Yo – Bajo para el “V-Rock Festival '09” en octubre 25 de 2009 (Miembro de MATENROU OPERA) Discografía 'Albums' Versailles Noble.jpg|NOBLE 16.07.2008 Versailles_JUBILEE.jpg|Jubilee 20.01.2010 Versailles Lyrical Sympathy.jpg|Lyrical Sympathy -Live- 01.09.2010 Versailles Noble Live.jpg|Noble -Live- 01.09.2010 Versailles HOLY GRAIL Regular Edition.jpg|Holy Grail 15.06.2011 Versailles anthologie.jpg|Anthologie 30.01.2013|link=Anthologie *2013.01.30 Anthologie *2012.09.26 Versailles * 2011.06.15 Holy Grail Warner Music Japan * 2010.09.01 Noble -Live- Sherow - Oricon Albums Weekly Chart Peak Position: 130 * 2010.09.01 Lyrical Sympathy -Live-Sherow - Oricon Albums Weekly Chart Peak Position: 123 * 2007.10.31 Lyrical Sympathy EP Sherow/CLJ Records - Oricon Albums Weekly Chart Peak Position: 76 'Singles' *ROSE (00.00.2012) * 2011.03.16 Philia Warner Music Japan - Oricon Singles Weekly Chart Peak Position: 15 * 2010.10.27 DESTINY -The Lovers- Warner Music Japan - Oricon Singles Weekly Chart Peak Position: 17 * 2009.06.24 ASCENDEAD MASTER Warner Music Japan - Oricon Singles Weekly Chart Peak Position: 8 * 2008.10.12 PRINCE & PRINCESS Sherow - Oricon Singles Weekly Chart Peak Position: 16 * 2008.10.12 PRINCE descarga gratuita * 2008.03.19 A Noble Was Born in Chaos Sherow sólo en conciertos * 2007.06.23 The Revenant Choir Sherow sólo en conciertos 'Recopilaciones' * 2008.09.13 The Art of PropagandaSherow/Under Code Productions distribuida en conciertos * 2008.03.26 Cross Gate 2008 -Chaotic Sorrow- Sherow/Under Code Productions * 2007.11.14 Cupia Vol.1 Sherow/Under Code Productions * 2007.11.09 Tokyo Rock City Sony BMG 'DVDs' chateaudeversaillesregular.jpg|Chateau de VERSAILLES -Jubilee- 21.12.2011 CHATEAU_DE_VERSAILLES_-Holy_Grail-.jpg|Chateau de VERSAILLES -Holy Grail- 31.10.2012 *The Revenant Choir (Junio 23, 2007) *Aesthetic Violence (Diciembre 12, 2007) *Urakizoku (裏貴族, Diciembre 24, 2007) *Onegai Kanate Versailles (おねがいかなえてヴェルサイユ "Fulfill My Wish Versailles", July 6, 2011) - todos los 10 episodios de su dorama. 'Libros' versaillesholygrail.jpg|Holy Grail Score Book enero 2012 *Versailles -Philharmonic Quintet- (October 22, 2008) - photobook *Jubilee -Method of Inheritance- (April 24, 2010) - scorebook Galería versailles01.jpg|Masquerade 529396_228320123954640_1606419461_n.jpg|Rose Versailles++Philia.png|Philia Versailles+PNG.png|Vampire VersaillesNew.jpg|2012 Versailles+New+look+Philia.png|Philia! ver.jpg Versailles 1 The red carpet day.jpg|The Revenant Choir Versailles 4 Amorphous.jpg|Aristocrats Symphony Versailles!.png|Truth Cena truth!.jpg|Truth cena ver-1024x682.jpg|Rhapsofy of the darkness 384405_10150567595671002_600116001_11247531_1841269777_n.jpg|Calendario 2012 VersaillesJunio2016.jpg|Junio 2016 Versailles sep2016.jpeg|Septiembre 2016 Versailles nov20161.jpg|Noviembre 2016 Versailles ene2017.jpg|Enero 2017 Versailles feb2017.jpg|Febrero 2017 Versailles oct2017.jpg|Octubre 2017 Videografía thumb|left|300px|Aristocrat's Symphony (Julio 2008)thumb|right|300px|Serenade (Enero 2010)thumb|left|300px|Ascendead Master (Enero 2010) thumb|right|300px|Truth (Septiembre 2012) Categoría:Major Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2007 Categoría:CLJ Company Categoría:Bandas en Hiatus Categoría:Tanbi kei Categoría:Bandas